


Touch | Kadena (Short)

by sweetaswholepie



Series: Kadena Video Edits [2]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaswholepie/pseuds/sweetaswholepie





	Touch | Kadena (Short)

*best to listen with both headphones* haven't decided if i'll complete the song but enjoy this lil kadena adventure ~ <https://youtu.be/zpA2Uiqru4c>


End file.
